Woops
by DC2True
Summary: Glitch comes back from a party and is too drunk to see Mo, what will happen when he broke a friends rule and used a box? There is yaoi it is GlichxGlitch. No Im not copying this was a request from a friend. R/R


**Hey wassup my homies! Long time no type! This story was requested by one of my friends glitchy`me, who wanted a glitchxglitch action going on. Oh yeah Tamia and Priscella are my characters from my Dance Central story When you want to. So no lil`t my bad but this is my first yaoi story I ever wrote in my life though, so tell me what you think. Enjoy! (I don`t own Dance Central or it`s charcters)**

"WOO! NICE PARTY! I`LL SEE YA`LL AROUND!" Glitch screamed while leaving the house party. He was very drunk and his mind was not getting cleared, the hazy feeling he had was getting pretty bad. Wobbling his way to his house he would push people out the way, but he stopped and stood there with a horrible feeling in his stomach. Falling to the hard concrete floor puking everything he drank, his throat burned massively and his head was beating. All he could think about was heading home… home? He can`t go back there drunk, Mo would kill him and never talk to him again. He groaned loudly just trying to think of a way to solve this, he finally got an idea and took out his phone and stared to dial the number that was on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Tamia?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you home?"

"Nope and Priscella isn`t either."

"I`m drunk a little and I don`t want to get in trouble by Mo, can I crash there?"

"I don`t care. The key is on top of the door, and don`t make a mess alright."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Glitch? Stay away from my box okay, it is trouble."

"Whatever bye."

He slowly got up and tried to regain his balance, heading to the house was a lot closer than Mo`s house. When he managed to locate the house he stood there staring at the steps, he did not want to climb tonight. "Fuck…" he mumbled as he slowly walked up the old stairs. He hissed as the front porch lights beamed down to his green tired eyes, quickly enough he found the key and unlocked the door. When walking in he felt the air condition breeze past him, and made the burning feeling leave. Snooping around to make sure nobody was here he saw a mirror, creeping up to it he looked at his 15 year old body and smirked. "Damn I look good."

Glitch enjoyed staring at himself for 2 more minutes until he noticed a little brown box near him, he raised an eyebrow as he picked it up slowly reading: For any person who has a wish may ask, but it may not always last. 30 minutes can`t you see and then you`ll be free. The boy busted laughing still having the snicker, he cleared his throat trying to see of this really worked. He stared at the box and started to speak, "Oh magical box*snickering* grant me my wish. My wish is to spend time with my 14 year old self."

He honestly did not care for what he wished for, it wouldn`t work he kept thinking to himself. At that moment when he turned around he saw him or Glitch when he was 14, he jumped a little but quickly stopped when the young boy grabbed his wrist. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" The boy smirked leaning over and giving him a deep lustful kiss, older Glitch melted deeply into the kiss. Relaxing his wrist and wrapping his hands around the boy waist, the other one wrapped his around his shoulder. The young boy could taste the nasty leftover taste which was consumed from the alcohol, but he didn`t care as he pushed the old boy to the bed. The 15 year old had his right hand and combed it through the boy`s green streak, while the other was lifting his shirt to feel his warm body.

The small boy blushed deeply wanting to stop and breath but couldn`t, finally after long making out he stuck his pink tongue in his mouth. Older Glitch eyes widened but he opened his mouth for better entrance, only to hear little moans coming from their mouths. By the time they parted both had messy hair, their shirts were rolled up, and their eyes screamed for each other more. The grown boy grabbed his small him hair and pulled him more in the kiss while flipping him over, causing to be the top. He slowly slid down to the boy`s neck and licked with passion, realizing that he was making out with himself. It was wrong. Though it felt good. When he got lower he felt a hand push his face up, the boy looked confused to only get, "30 minutes are up and I will fade now." The boy gave a sullen look but again smiled, he got up and turned off the light to still see the glowing boy. He laid on the bed and watched his younger self disappear, he slightly closed his eyes which caused him to fall asleep.

His eyes shot opened as he got up from bed, he covered his eyes and sighed deeply to only feel his hair was all messy. He looked at the brown box and smiled to himself, but it was canceled when he felt his head throbbing. He groaned but looked up and said to himself, "And I`m a good kisser."

**Well that`s it I`m not planning on to keep going due to number one how am i suppose to keep going on this and number two I already have enough stories with chapters. R/R Hope you liked it if you did check out my other stories they are different. Okay bye!**


End file.
